


Thanks for Sharing

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, canon-typical voyeurism that turns into a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 13:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13236333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Belesa watches.





	Thanks for Sharing

Belesa walks the streets of Sinuessa en Valle alone, searching for somewhere to lie down and rest after an evening filled with revelry. Abandoned laughter carries in the air from one of the Roman apartments, intriguing her. There are two different laughs, a man’s and a woman’s. Belesa, despite knowing she intrudes, creeps inside.

She sees two naked, writhing bodies, and bites her lip. She recognises the two of them from their hair – they are the two rebels she met at the gates of the city. She remembers the sensation of the woman’s lips on her own, the woman’s hands on her breasts… She takes an involuntary step closer. This provides her with a better view.

As the man touches one of the woman’s breasts, Belesa finds herself cupping her own breast, the one with the mark of her dominus upon it. As the woman moans and tilts her head back when the man presses his face against her neck, Belesa suppresses a moan herself, watching candlelight dance across golden skin.

The man speaks, and Belesa learns the woman’s name: Saxa. Saxa responds to whatever he has said with a laugh that sends tingles to Belesa’s core. She moves her other hand, the one not touching her breast, between her legs, pressing against the fabric of her dress. Her first instinct is to grind against her own hand, but she stops herself, wanting to draw out her pleasure.

“We are watched,” Saxa announces in her strong Germanic accent.

The man halts his attentions to Saxa’s breasts and neck, and reaches for his sword. Saxa laughs.

“No need,” she says. She turns her dazzling blue eyes towards Belesa. “She welcome to stay.”

Belesa, frozen in place, is unable to respond.

The man turns to look at her as well, and chuckles. “Your name?” he asks.

Belesa blinks, then gives her name.

“Belesa,” says the man. “Beautiful.” He shares a hot, knowing glance with Saxa. “I am Gannicus. She is Saxa.”

Belesa nods, eyeing both of them. “Apologies for disturbing you. Your voices called to me on the street.”

“No need for apologies,” says Saxa, walking over to her. “You like to join?”

Again, Belesa nods, and when Saxa holds out an inviting hand, takes it, letting Saxa pull her to the edge of the bed. Saxa undoes the front of Belesa’s dress, and Gannicus slips the dress off her shoulders. Her skin burns as his knuckles graze the backs of her arms. Her heart races.

She senses they are about to make her a passive member of this threesome, so she grabs Saxa’s hips, pulling her close and kissing her to prove her assertiveness. It is hotter and dirtier than their kiss at the city gates, and Saxa leans into her. Saxa’s breasts rub against Belesa’s, making Belesa gasp. She breaks off the kiss to look at Gannicus, who watches with intense brown eyes. He meets her gaze, and smiles.

Saxa notices this exchange. “You in middle?” she asks Belesa. “We fuck you.”

“No, Saxa,” says Belesa, copying Gannicus’s grin. “ _You_ in middle.”

Now Saxa, too, grins. Belesa notices she likes this idea better, and is pleased she mentioned it. Gannicus appears more than willing to share Saxa with another, but Saxa seems less enthused at the prospect of sharing Gannicus. It strikes Belesa that this imbalance is unhealthy, but she ought not to interfere in the relationships of others. Besides, Saxa invited her to stay with them.

Belesa pushes Saxa onto the bed. Saxa rolls on her side and Belesa gestures for Gannicus to move. He gets behind Saxa, while Belesa moves in front of her. Belesa grabs his hands, places them on Saxa’s breasts, and smiles at him, meeting his beautiful eyes. Saxa moans, pushing back against Gannicus. Belesa kisses her, encouraging her to open her mouth. She does, letting Belesa inside.

Belesa explores Saxa’s mouth. Their tongues touch, making them both groan. Gannicus massages Saxa’s breasts and Belesa touches her hips, shifting so that her body is flush against Saxa’s and their thighs touch. Belesa parts Saxa’s thighs with her own. She brings her knee up to Saxa’s cunt, but does not move any more. Saxa has to work to get the pressure of Belesa’s knee against her, and she does, grinding down. Belesa rewards her by sliding her knee a little closer to Saxa’s clit.

Now that Belesa is pressed up against Saxa, her breasts touch the backs of Gannicus’s hands on Saxa’s breasts. The contact pleases her, as they are touching because of Saxa, and as her and Saxa’s breaths become more frequent, she brushes against Gannicus’s hands more often.

Saxa twists her head around and brings Gannicus’s face closer, in order to kiss him. She and Gannicus kiss with a hot passion that reveals they know each other and their needs well. Belesa’s cunt moistens at the sight.

She removes her knee from between Saxa’s legs, replacing it with her hand. She finds Saxa wet and wanting.

“Not your hand,” Saxa tells her. She turns back to Gannicus. “Your cock.”

Gannicus’s eyes gleam, and Belesa predicts he will not last much longer. He grabs Saxa’s hips, and all three of them suck in a breath as he pushes inside her from behind. He closes his eyes, while Saxa keeps hers fixed on Belesa’s.

Belesa gasps, feeling a finger on her clit. _Saxa._ As Gannicus thrusts in and out, Belesa also thrusts her hips back and forth as Saxa strokes her.

Belesa’s eyes threaten to close, but she keeps them open so she can stare at Saxa, whose mouth is parted and cheeks are pink. Her lips are swollen. Belesa looks past her, at Gannicus, who tilts back his head with his eyes closed. She lifts her head a little so she can bite Saxa’s lower lip. Saxa gasps. Belesa bites a tad harder, and this time, Saxa moans. Gannicus echoes the moan, then stills. Belesa realises he has just come inside Saxa.

Gannicus pulls away and collapses on his back. Saxa still strokes Belesa, and because she knows Saxa is the sort of woman who needs to climax when she fucks, Belesa moves her hand between Saxa’s legs and strokes her too. She would love to put two or three fingers inside Saxa’s cunt, filling her, but holds off since Saxa may be too sensitive after having Gannicus’s cock inside her. Belesa _does_ know that Saxa will guide her if she is not satisfied.

Saxa’s free hand wanders up Belesa’s body, gliding across her stomach and breasts. She places the tip of her finger in Belesa’s mouth. Belesa cannot help biting down, feeling her stomach tighten. She presses harder on Saxa’s clit. Saxa slips her knee between Belesa’s, giving Belesa a better angle at which to be pleasured.

Not long after this shift, Belesa groans as her muscles clench and release in glorious climax. At more or less the same time, Belesa finding it difficult to register anything but her own pleasure and her own body, Saxa shouts and comes too.

Belesa fingers Saxa’s golden hair, staring at her as they both come down from climax. She gives Saxa’s finger, which is still in her mouth, a playful nip, and smirks when Saxa takes it away.

Stretching, Belesa sits up. She looks down at Saxa, lying on her side with her hair messed up around her head, and then at Gannicus, lying on his back with his arms propping up his head. Both watch Belesa with satisfied smiles.

“Gratitude for your hospitality,” says Belesa.

“Gratitude is mine,” replies Saxa, not moving.

“Sleep here, if you wish,” Gannicus offers.

“Bed fits three.”

Belesa grins, remembering at last her original intention to find somewhere to sleep. It is late, and she need not roam the streets until dawn, searching for a bed when there is one right here. She lies back down, next to Saxa.

“Gratitude.” Belesa means it in more ways than one.

Before she falls asleep, she hopes they may repeat this night in the future. The Fates, however, as she will soon learn, have other plans.


End file.
